Voltage Ikemen Special Collection!
by Zoey Nightrod
Summary: A collection of Fanfics based on the various otome app games created by Voltage Inc. Includes fanfics based on the apps Star-Crossed Myth, Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, Metro PD, My Sweet Bodyguard, and many more! *These stories are based on the characters themselves and do not include the MC.* Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this collection.


**Author's Note:**

 **Happy 2016 everyone! It's been a couple of years since I've uploaded (or written) any Fanfiction due to some events that have happened during my hiatus. However, I'm finally back! And what better way to start the new year off than by rekindling the ol' fanfiction fire? For those of you that were waiting for an update on my old stories, I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating those anymore. I don't have anything planned out for them plot-wise and it would be difficult to pick those stories back up after so long. I will, however, leave them up for you guys to continue reading.**

 **Instead, I will be focusing on writing short fanfics for the otome games created by Voltage Inc. I'll have the list of the ones I can write for up on my profile in the coming days, as well as which characters I will be writing fanfics for. This collection will be composed of fanfic drabbles excluding the MC (so focusing on the characters themselves, not following anything canon from the games). I will also make a separate collection for fanfics including the MC, though what type of fanfics they will be, considering it's an otome game series, is still to be determined (whether these will be teen rated or higher rated fanfics, I haven't decided), but feel free to give suggestions! Now, without further ado, I present to you the first fanfic of the year and this collection's first fanfic! Feel free to review, suggest, favorite, etc. as these all help support and motivate me as a writer. As usual, please be polite when reviewing. No flames please!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Star-Crossed Myth**

 _A Divine New Year's Celebration!_

Shining silver platters piled high with colorful and tempting foods were spread across the long and lavishly decorated dining table, seven pairs of godly eyes trained on the feast before them. The zodiac gods were celebrating the new year with a large gathering completed with an extensive feast in the mansion on Earth, each god having set aside a few hours of the chilly night for the party. Ichthys, barely containing his excitement, was practically bouncing in his cushioned seat with anticipation. Annoyed, Scorpio rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath that vaguely resembled the words 'stupid problem child'. Leon sneered at the scorpion, lips turned up in plainly-seen disgust. A quiet sigh echoed from beside Karno as Huedhaut shook his head slightly, brow furrowed in exasperation. The brunette gave the god of Aquarius a strained smile before turning back to the table in front of him and clearing his throat loudly. The room immediately went silent enough that Karno would have sworn he could hear a pin drop.

"As you all know, the preceding year has ended and it is the time to welcome the new. As tradition holds, on the first day of the first month of each year, we gods hold a banquet to celebrate the annual change. Since the six of you are unable to attend the party in the heavens because of your marks of sin, Zyglavis and I have decided to allow you to hold a banquet here on Earth, under the condition that I supervise. Though it is a shame that Zyglavis himself could not be present,-" Giggling erupted from towards Leon's end of the table as Ichthys and Dui struggled to hide their snickering at Karno's mentioning of Zyglavis. A deadly glare from the very bad-tempered god of Scorpio silenced the Punishment duo in a heartbeat. Ignoring the interruption, Karno continued his speech, " I do hope that you enjoy yourselves." Ichthys' grin widened at those simple seven words and Karno suddenly thought it necessary to add, "Within reason, of course." With Karno's speech finished, the gods wasted no time in digging into the extravagant food in front of them. Taurus paused a few moments later, wooden chopsticks halfway to his mouth and golden gaze sweeping the table. He straightened his back, then frowned, setting down the eating utensils as he turned his stare to the one-eyed god.

"Hey Huedhaut, don't you think there's something missing?" The god of Taurus asked pointedly, referring to the god's specially crafted wine. Huedhaut gave him an angelic smile despite his reply.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are speaking of. Everything appears to be in order to me." Leon scowled, joining the conversation on the side of his subordinate.

"You know exactly what we're talking about, Huedhaut. Stop playing dumb and hand it over." Huedhaut's smile never wavered as the conversation increased in volume as the other gods, excluding Karno, noticed that the famous wine of Aquarius was missing. Karno laughed and Leon's glare quickly snapped to the Wishes Vice-Minister.

"What did you do?" He growled, and Karno raised his hands in a silent plea of innocence, still chuckling. "Karno.." Leon leaned forward in his seat, gold eyes narrowed like an angered lion who just had cold watered sprayed all over him by his trainer. Karno lazily leaned backwards as he met his superior's smoldering gaze with his own calm stare.

"The King ordered Huedhaut that all wine he crafted within the past three months be handed over to the heavens for the New Year's Banquet." He shrugged, holding his wine glass filled with alcohol from the nearest earthly grocery store in his left hand, the other relaxing on the oak arm of his chair. "It can't be helped that Huedhaut didn't have time to craft anymore. All of you will just have to go without the wine this time." Karno struggled to keep his smile light as Leon's crystal glass shattered into a million pieces, Scorpio's exploding in succession less than a second later. Sensing it was his cue to leave, the brunette stood up, brushing a hand across the front of his uniform. "Ah, look at the time. I have an audience with the King shortly and if I don't leave now, I'll be late. So, if you'll excuse me…" He bowed slightly at the waist in the direction of the frozen gods and turned on his white-booted heel, making his way towards the Gate to Heaven. Once he was a few steps away, the table behind him erupted into chaos and above the clamor, the god of Cancer could hear Ichthys whine in frustration.

"Hah, no fair! He's just leaving to go enjoy the party in the heavens!" Scorpio snarled and Karno, sensing a rise in the level of divine power behind him, took a second to sneak a quick peek over his shoulder, but regretted it immediately. He promptly snapped his fingers, teleporting himself in front of the gate, before making a break for it. Usually Karno would never consider embarrassing himself like that, but when you have half a baker's dozen of furious, wine-deprived gods after you.. well, dire situation call for dire actions. The heavy Gate door slammed shut, Karno safe on the side of Heaven. He bent over, struggling to catch his breath as someone's tall form strode up to him.

"Did you have fun?" Zyglavis' smooth voice cut through the air like a dagger, though despite the chiding tone of voice, Karno could tell that the Minister of the Department of Punishments was holding back laughter. The man glanced up at the opposing Minister in front of him, glaring through his brown bangs.

"Oh, loads of it," Karno sarcastically replied, finally straightening his spine as he adjusted his crinkled snowy-white uniform. "In fact, I had so much fun that next time I'll let you have the honor. A little bit of excitement would do you some good," He shot back at the god of Libra over his shoulder as he stomped past the man, pride visibly injured. Much to Karno's dismay, Zyglavis's chuckling followed him all the way back to the King's palace, the Minister only going quiet for a short period of time before he would look back over at the disgruntled god and start laughing all over again. Karno gritted his teeth, vowing that next time, he would be the one getting the last laugh.

Thankfully, the party in the heavens lifted his spirits, especially when Zyglavis was kind enough to grab both of them a glass of Hudhaut's special wine on their way to the King's chamber. The daily report didn't take long and as Karno reached for the glimmering handle of the door to leave the throne room, the King spoke, causing Karno to freeze and internally let loose a long string of curses as he turned back to the King.

"How was the party on Earth?" The question reverberated in the room, reminding the Cancer god of just who he was speaking to. Karno forced himself to smile even though it was the last thing on his mind.

"Wonderful, Your Majesty," he replied, tilting his head forward in a show of respect. The King's eyes narrowed as his lips turned upwards even further.

"I'm pleased to hear that." The King of Gods leaned sideways as he rested his cheek against his right hand, fingers curled slightly. " It appears you are quite suited for the task. I hope you would not mind doing the same for the next year."

Karno bowed again. "Of course not, Your Majesty." Satisfied, the King waved a hand in dismissal. The brunette strode down the hallway shortly afterwards, meeting with Zyglavis who had hung around to hear the results of the audience. It was obvious that though the man hadn't been present, he already knew the outcome, Zyglavis's wide smirk giving away his intentions. Karno stopped in front of his accompanying partner and slowly smiled. Zyglavis froze, the smug look slipping off his countenance as the temperature in the hallway dropped a few degrees.

"Karn-" Was all the Minister managed to get out before Karno promptly punched him in the jaw. Hard. Zyglavis lost his balance and slammed into the wall behind him, leaving a dent the size of his head in the structure behind him. The injured man leaned against the wall for support, rubbing the left side of his face, not quite sure what just happened, while the other stared down at him.

"Happy New Year's, Minister Zyglavis." Karno gave Zyglavis one last sunny smile before spinning on his heel and walking away, past the crystal window with fading sunlight streaming through, past the giant white and gold ballroom door, and past the observing duo of a curious Partheno and Taxoulouve.

"He's gonna be pissed later," Partheno called out as Karno stormed by, refusing to even acknowledge the two's existence. Taxoulouve sighed and jerked his head towards the fallen man.

"We better go help him before some innocent bystanding god becomes his next poor victim." The god of Sagittarius walked out into the hallway towards Zyglavis, Partheno hesitating.

"Yeah, unless we become his next poor victims," he muttered but took off after his friend anyway.

Chuckling quietly to himself, the King smiled, aware of all the events that had taken place that day. Drumming his long fingers against the golden armrest of his throne, he watched a laidback Taxoulouve and wary Partheno try to calm an infuriated Zyglavis. The King leaned backwards as he crossed his legs and magically summoned a bowl of buttered popcorn by waving a flawlessly manicured hand. Though food wasn't necessary to his well being, the King couldn't help but admit that food made any show of entertainment better and, to the King, his gods of the zodiac made the perfect entertainment. Especially when the entertainment was a godly holiday special.


End file.
